tibiafandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Blessed Wooden Stake Quest/Spoiler
Beloning * Benodigde spullen * 5.000 gp * Genoeg geld om door Tibia te reizen Methode * Ga naar de tempel van Thais en begin een gesprek met Quentin. Quentin (Thais) Speler: hi Quentin: Welcome, adventurer Speler! If you are new in Tibia, ask me for help. Speler: wooden stake Quentin: A blessed stake to defeat evil spirits? I do know an old prayer which is said to grant sacred power and to be able to bind this power to someone, or something. ... Quentin: However, this prayer needs the combined energy of ten priests. Each of them has to say one line of the prayer. ... Quentin: I could start with the prayer, but since the next priest has to be in a different location, you probably will have to travel a lot. ... Quentin: Is this stake really important enough to you so that you are willing to take this burden? Speler: yes Quentin: Alright, I guess you need a stake first. Maybe Gamon can help you, the leg of a chair or something could just do. Try asking him for a stake, and if you have one, bring it back to me. * Ga nu naar Gamon in Thais. Gamon (Thais) Speler: hi Gamon: Nice to meet you, Mister Speler! Looking for furniture? You've come to the right place! Speler: wooden stake Gamon: Making a stake from a chair? Are you insane??! I won't waste my chairs on you for free! You will have to pay for it, but since I consider your plan a blasphemy, it will cost 5000 gold pieces. Okay? Speler: yes Gamon: Argh... my heart aches! Alright... a promise is a promise. Here - take this wooden stake, and now get lost. You see a wooden stake. It weighs 5.00 oz. It is a simple wooden stake. * Ga nu terug naar Quentin in Thais. Quentin (Thais) Speler: hi Quentin: Welcome, adventurer Speler! If you are new in Tibia, ask me for help. Speler: wooden stake Quentin: Ah, I see you brought a stake with you. Are you ready to receive my line of the prayer then? Speler: yes Quentin: So receive my prayer: 'Light shall be near - and darkness afar'. Now, bring your stake to Tibra in the Carlin church for the next line of the prayer. I will inform her what to do. * Ga nu naar Tibra in Carlin. Tibra (Carlin) Speler: hi Tibra: Welcome in the name of the gods, pilgrim Speler! Speler: wooden stake Tibra: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Speler: yes Tibra: So receive my prayer: 'Hope may fill your heart - doubt shall be banned'. Now, bring your stake to Maealil in the elven settlement for the next line of the prayer. I will inform him what to do. * Ga nu naar Maealil in Ab'Dendriel Maealil (Ab'dendriel) Speler: hi Maealil: Ashari, Speler. Speler'': '''wooden stake Maealil: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Speler: yes Maealil: So receive my prayer: 'Peace may fill your soul - evil shall be cleansed'. Now, bring your stake to Yberius in the Venore temple for the next line of the prayer. I will inform him what to do. * Ga nu naar Yberius in Venore Yberius (Venore) Speler: hi Yberius: Welcome, young Speler! If you are new in Tibia, ask me for help. Speler: wooden stake Yberius: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Speler: yes Yberius: So receive my prayer: 'Protection will be granted - from dangers at hand'. Now, bring your stake to Isimov in the dwarven settlement for the next line of the prayer. I will inform him what to do. * Ga nu naar Isimov in Kazordoon Isimov (Kazordoon) Speler: hi Isimov: Hiho Speler and greetings my child! Speler: wooden stake Isimov: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Speler: yes Isimov: So receive my prayer: 'Unclean spirits shall be repelled'. Now, bring your stake to Amanda in Edron for the next line of the prayer. I will inform her what to do. * Ga nu naar Amanda in Edron Amanda (Edron) Speler: hi Amanda: Welcome to the temple of Banor's blood Speler. Speler: wooden stake Amanda: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Speler: yes Amanda: So receive my prayer: 'Wicked curses shall be broken'. Now, bring your stake to Kasmir in Darashia for the next line of the prayer. I will inform him what to do. * Ga nu naar Kasmir in Darashia Kasmir (Darashia) Speler: hi Kasmir: May Daraman enlighten you Speler! Speler: wooden stake Kasmir: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Speler: yes Kasmir: So receive my prayer: 'Let there be honour and humility'. Now, bring your stake to Rahkem in Ankrahmun for the next line of the prayer. I will inform him what to do. * Ga nu naar Rahkem in Ankrahmun Rahkem (Ankrahmun) Speler: hi Rahkem: Be mourned pilgrim in flesh. Speler: wooden stake Rahkem: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Speler: yes Rahkem: So receive my prayer: 'Let there be power and compassion'. Now, bring your stake to Brewster in Port Hope for the next line of the prayer. I will inform him what to do. * Ga nu naar Brewster in Port Hope Brewster (Port Hope) Speler: hi Brewster: G...greetings . Speler: wooden stake Brewster: Yes, I was informed what to do. Are you prepared to receive my line of the prayer? Speler: yes Brewster: So receive my prayer: 'Your hand shall be guided - your feet shall walk in harmony'. Now, bring your stake to Tyrias in Liberty Bay for the next line of the prayer. I will inform him what to do. * Ga nu naar Tyrias in Liberty Bay Tyrias (Liberty Bay) Speler: hi Tyrias: Be greeted, child. Speler: wooden stake Tyrias: Brewster sent me a strange message about some strange hocus-pocus. I think it's nonsense, but since you have come that far, I'll play along. Are you ready? Speler: yes Tyrias: So receive my prayer: 'Your mind shall be a vessel for joy, light and wisdom' - uh, wow, something happened. Well, I guess that's it, but next time if you need some mumbo jumbo rather go to Chondur. You see a blessed wooden stake. It weighs 5.00 oz. Many mighty priests of Tibia have blessed this stake. Ruilen met Chondur Je hoeft bovenstaande maar 1 keer per character te doen. Als je nog een Blessed Wooden Stake wil, moet je een Wooden Stake naar Chondur brengen. Hij maakt er dan in een keer een Blessed Wooden Stake van. Gesprekken Speler: hi Chondur: Be greeted, child. Speler: wooden stake Chondur: Ten prayers for a blessed stake? Don't tell me they made you travel whole Tibia for it! Listen, child, if you bring me a wooden stake, I'll bless it for you. Speler: w'ooden stake' Chondur: Would you like to receive a spiritual prayer to bless your stake? Speler: yes